


A Hunk of Junk

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Leia insults the Falcon.





	

“I still think this ship is a hunk of junk,” Leia told Han. 

“Even after all the rescues?” Han looked offended. 

She shook her head. “ _Because_ of the rescues! I never know if we’re going to make it or not.”

“That’s part of the fun.” 

She just sighed and looked out the viewport. 

“Rather have Lando rescue you?” 

“No! He’d come in this ship, too. He’d steal it back from you.” 

“So you like me then?” He grinned that lopsided irresistible grin.

She leaned into his arms. “Of course I do, you silly man.”

“I knew you’d see reason eventually.”


End file.
